


Memories and Rewards

by Kirabaros



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty: Ghosts - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirabaros/pseuds/Kirabaros
Summary: Hesh takes his sons to visit the grandfathers they never knew.





	Memories and Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a Memorial Day tribute for those who have served and still serving. Set in the There Are No Coincidences verse.

The day was bright and clear with the sun shining overhead. It was a warm day but tempered into pleasant warmth with the clouds sailing lazily above. The wind helped with its gentle breeze cooling the air and making the leaves rustle like little flags from the trees. The leafy “flags” seemed to salute the rows of smooth, white stones that stood at full attention. Hesh looked at the sight and took a breath of contentment at the sight.

“Daddy, why are we here?”

Hesh looked down at his two sons who were looking at him with wondering eyes. Elias, his eldest at six, was looking up at him with earthy hazel eyes as he held fast to the hand of his younger brother Charles, who was only five. He saw the demand for an answer mingled with curiosity and the ever watchful protectiveness that Elias had for his little brother. It reminded Hesh very much of his own relationship with his brother and when they were that small. He couldn’t help but smile at the memory.

Looking at his sons, Hesh smiled as he replied, “We’re going to visit someone. Someone special.”

Elias looked up at his father with a raised brow as if to question his father’s motives. It had Hesh want to laugh but he could see that his eldest was thinking about what he had just said and trying to make sense of it. Charles was just looking at him with a puzzled expression but confident that his big brother would figure things out. Finally Elias said, “Where’s the house?”

Hesh knew that his son was only going by past experience when they visited family. He replied, “It’s not a house like you know, Eli.” He held out his hand silently beckoning his son to go with him.

Elias took in the response and automatically put his hand in his father’s while tugging on Charles’ hand, “Come on, Charlie.”

Hesh led the way through the rows of stones. He knew the way well having paid many a visit there over the years. He shortened his normally long strides so that his boys could keep up though it was clear that they were on their way to learning how. He smiled, happy to be spending time with his boys, wishing that he had more time to spend with him but the job often kept him away.

“Dada, much farther?” Charles’ voice piped up and sounded like he was a little out of breath as they continued to walk.

“Not much, Mato.” Hesh glanced at Charles as the little boy looked like he was being dragged into mischief and he usually was. Hesh remembered the trouble he and Logan used to get into; he led and Logan followed though sometimes he dragged him into it.

The boys had a bond with each other and Hesh encouraged it along with their mother. She said it was to teach them how to consider others; a lesson from her people. His reasoning was that when push came to shove, they would always have each other. It was tense in that sense to drill into a six and five year old but given the experiences he had… Hesh shook his head. He was thinking very much like his dad.

They walked until they came to where Hesh knew what he was looking for was standing. He gave a gentle tug and released Elias hand saying, “Here it is.”

The stone was white and clean like polished marble. It stood proud and tall, much like the man that dwelt there was. It stood there amongst the others that were like him. Hesh stared at it and recalled that fateful day…

“Daddy, why is my name on it?”

Hesh shifted his attention to Elias and he watched the boy rub his little fingers over the carving. The little first finger traced the name of “Elias Walker” and the little mouth announced each letter. The little boy’s face was bent in concentration.

“Dada. Mine too!”

Charles was kneeling next to the stone next to the one Elias was looking at. He was pointing at the name that read Charles “Thundering Bear” Williams. He looked at his father and pointed, “Dada. That’s my name.”

Hesh looked at his sons and kneeled so they would be at eye level. He explained, “Well, Eli, Mato, this is where your names come from. They are your grandfathers. Your mom’s dad and mine.”

Elias and Charles studied their father for a moment. Then Charles pointed at the one Elias was looking at and asked, “Your dada?” When Hesh nodded, Charles was encouraged and pointed at the one with his name, “Mama’s dada?”

Hesh nodded again. “Yes.”

“Why do they live here?”

Hesh smiled gently at the boys as they looked at him with inquisitive looks. “Because… they don’t live in this world anymore. They died a long time ago.” He watched them to make sure they understood and could almost hear his brother tease him about teaching the boys about other things.

“Why?” Elias had asked the question after listening to his father’s explanation.

“Well,” Hesh began, “Both your grandpas had the same job I do. They were soldiers. All these men were.” He gestured at the other stones. “They died protecting the good people so you could grow up happy at home.”

Charles was the first to turn and take a look around. His mossy green eyes studied the stones all lined up. He then looked at his father and asked, “All the soldiers that die live here?”

“Yes. They live here so we remember them for what they have done to keep us safe,” Hesh explained.

“Like you Daddy? You keep us safe?”

Hesh turned towards his eldest and then looked at his youngest. He nodded, “Yes. I work to keep you safe. Your mom. Auntie Skye and her family.”

“N Uncle Logan n Uncle Merrick n Ohanzee?” Charlie looked at his father with a wide eyed expression.

“They do the same job I do but we look after each other,” Hesh explained while trying to stifle the chuckle that threatened. He knew that Keegan was an old softie with the boys even though he grumbled when they insisted on calling him the name that had been given to him by his wife. “It’s what being a soldier is. We protect people that can’t do it themselves and we protect each other as best we can. When we are done… we come here to rest.” He gestured towards the tombstones.

It was overly simplistic but it helped to explain things. Hesh never claimed to be the best but he tried. “Your grandpas both did their job and when it was done, they came to rest here.”

“Why did they go? Didn’t they want to see us?”

“Well…” Hesh had to think about that one. Both of them had died before the boys were born. “I think they would have liked to have seen you both but… They didn’t know about me and your mom. We weren’t married yet.” As much as Hesh liked telling his boys stories of what the Ghosts did, some things were still painful. “Your Grandpa Charles… he came here first when No Man’s Land was created.”

“When the big lights came out of the sky and made the big holes?”

Hesh nodded at his youngest. “Yep. He came here after protecting your grandma and other people. I never met him but he was a good man.”

“And Grandpa Walker?”

“The best.” Hesh hummed a bit as he said that. “He raised me and Uncle Logan since we were your age. Taught us everything we know.” He looked at the tombstones, his gaze lingering on the ones that bore his father and father-in-law’s names. They would have loved meeting their grandsons, his dad especially. He turned to look at his boys and found them looking at him with a strange look. “Boys?”

Charles was the first to speak, “Will you come here too?”

Hesh looked at his boys and lingered on Elias. The same question was in his eyes. He had to marvel at how quick they picked up on things. Choosing his words carefully, he replied, “Someday, but not today. Not for a long time.”

It was probably foolish to make such a promise but Hesh could see where this was going. The boys knew he was a soldier. Their Uncle Logan was one; all their uncles were on his side. She always said that they were quick to pick up things and they could surprise you even when you expected it. They just wanted reassurance of some sort. He put his hands on their shoulders and said, “I won’t come here to rest for a long time and neither will Logan or the others.”

“Promise?”

That was the sticking point. Hesh knew that it was one he couldn’t truly keep. It was the nature of the job. He would try his damn best to get back home to his boys. It was a tough one to answer and looked aside and shifted. It was then he heard the clink of his dog tags and he remembered; he remembered what his wife told him long ago. Looking back at the boys he replied, “I promise that I’ll be with you forever. When I come here, even though you won’t see me, I’ll be here.” He pointed at where their hearts were and then at their heads. “And here.” He adjusted his position a bit. “And everything you learn from me and your mom.”

It made him want to laugh as he watched Charles and Elias frown at what he said and he could tell that they were thinking about it. They were still young and they would eventually begin to understand. He continued, “Your grandpas are no longer here where we can see them but they are still here. That’s why they rest here. So we can visit them.” He gave a tentative smile to encourage the boys to think some more.

It was rewarding when Elias asked, “So Grandpa Walker and Grandpa Williams are still here?”

Hesh nodded after a moment, “Yes. Right here.” He smiled at them and added, “You and your brother were named after them. They would have loved to have met you.”

Hesh was rewarded with a hug from both of them. He stood up and ended up picking them both up. He had always done that even when they were babies and it never occurred to the three of them that now they were getting a little large for it. Hesh didn’t really care. He wanted to make every moment he spent with them count. They were as precious as the memories as he had when he was their age and those he had of him, his brother and their dad.

“Can we visit more?”

Hesh chuckled at that and replied, “Yes. We can.”

He stood their hugging his boys and looked down at the two men who were best friends in life. They were good men lying with other good men. Hesh always thought about those days and what it took to get to this point. The trials and tribulations and yet his greatest reward were the two little boys he loved and was holding in his arms.

They spent nearly an hour more. Both boys insisted that they tell their grandpa’s everything and Hesh let them while laughing a little. He even told them what was going on in his life, indulging the little boys’ whim. It was late in the afternoon and the boys were tired by the time they made it back to the house and fell asleep on the couch. Hesh looked them over before being joined by his wife as she rested her head on his shoulder and asked, “Good day?”

Hesh nodded as he watched the boys sleep. “Yeah. They enjoyed talking to Dad and the Colonel.” He looked at his wife, “You could have come too, Hawk.”

Sequoia straightened when Hesh shifted but her arms still held her husband in that gentle embrace of hers. “I know but it was your time with the boys. And Logan asked me to go with him tomorrow. And before you say anything, he took precautions.” She couldn’t help but smile and shake her head. “You both are a pair of fussing hens.”

“With good reason.”

Sequoia took in a deep breath and looked at the man she loved. She studied him with her reddish brown eyes. “Just like Elias,” she said softly. “Kind, gentle… and a little bossy when it comes to the people he loves. Like him and more.”

Hesh pulled his wife into a hug and held her. It allowed them to look on the boys as they napped. He missed his dad and he knew she missed him too and her own father. Today… it was a good day. He held his wife close thinking about his life and his hand shifted to gently palm the small swell of her abdomen. The greatest challenge and yet the greatest rewards.


End file.
